


Heid One Shots

by HotchnersBitchBoy



Series: Lust for Hotchie [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Autistic Spencer Reid, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aaron Hotchner, Bottom Spencer Reid, Daddy Kink, Dom Aaron Hotchner, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gayness, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Spencer Reid Whump, Team as Family, Top Aaron Hotchner, Top Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotchnersBitchBoy/pseuds/HotchnersBitchBoy
Summary: Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid One Shots.Leave requests in comments or message me.Originally written on WattPad, wanted to upload it on here too.You can find me there it's the same @
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Lust for Hotchie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125407
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Deadly Love

**Author's Note:**

> The team is catching a SOB and someone gets shot.

The BAU team were on their way to the unsubs cabin, where hopefully the missing girl was kept. Hotch was driving with Rossi in the front seat, Reid was in the back. Morgan were driving the other car, with Prentiss in the front seat, and JJ in the back. What the team didn't know, was that Hotch and Reid was secretly an item. 

In the beginning, their relationship was kept secret, because they wanted to grow as a couple before their team were told. Recently they both realised that there no longer was a good reason, for the team not to know. At the moment they were just secret because that's what they're used to. 

They arrived at the cabin and quickly walked up to the house Morgan's group went around back. Hotch's group walked to the front door. The door was locked so Hotch had to kick it down, after he walked into the kitchen, and ordered Rossi to the living room, and Reid down the hall. Reid met up with Morgan's group down the hall, Rossi reached the hall as well, not even a minute later.

They were all standing in the hallway when, suddenly the sound of a gunshot flew through the building. The team quickly ran towards the kitchen, were their unit chief was last seen, while they were running they heard another gunshot. Reid was the first to enter the kitchen, with the team close behind, he had his gun drawn in case the shooter was still present. 

He saw Hotch on the ground motionless, the shooter wasn't there, so Reid got down next to him. There was a pool of blood on the floor. Reid quickly checked if he had a pulse. Morgan was putting pressure on the wound in the stomach. The rest of the team was standing around, waiting for the ambulance. 

"The pulse is weak." Reid said in a bare whisper, fighting the tears forming in his eyes."Hotch... Wake up, Cmon... Hotch... Wake up, you idiot." Reid's voice was breaking, his vision was blurred from the tears. The room was quiet, the only thing that could be heard was the faint sound of an ambulance. 

**Time Skip**

Reid and the rest of the team were at the hospital, sitting in the waiting room, they were the only one there. Reid's eyes were dry from all the crying. JJ was sitting next to him, and his head was on her shoulder. He was squeezing Penelope's hand for comfort, she was sat on the other side of him. They had been sitting like this for hours. 

"I know this might be a bad time to bring this up, but Reid what is going on between you and Hotch?" Morgan asked, from the other side of Penelope. Reid felt his eyes craving for more water. All attention was on him.

"We... We, um... I, uh..." Reid took a deep breath. "He is my boyfriend." Reid was looking at the floor, avoiding eye contact. Even though he knew that they were accepting he was still waiting for the brutal comments. They never came, instead he was greeted with a big hug, and a lot of supporting comments, most of them from Penelope. 

After a couple of minutes everything went back to how it was before, complete silence, occasionally there would be noise from someone passing by on the other side of the wall. 

Suddenly there was the sound of a door opening, They all rose to their feet. 

"Aaron Hotchner?" 

"Yes" Everyone said simultaneously.

"As you know he was shot twice, first in the shoulder, next in the lower abdomen. He has lost a lot of blood, but he is going to be fine." The doctor quickly stated. 

The sound of sighs filled the room, they hadn't even noticed they were holding their breaths.

"Can we see him?" Reid asked, a little eager. 

"Yes, but he just got out of surgery, so he is not gonna be awake for half an hour." The doctor answered, and guided them to Aaron's room. 

They walked inside and there he was, lying motionless, in a hospital room. He looked pale, and had all sorts of wires attached to him. After about 39 minutes everyone was sitting around, now that they weren't so worried, talking became easier. Reid was sitting next to Aaron, and squeezing his hand.

Suddenly there was sound coming from the hospital bed. First it was only a groan, then Aaron moved his head a little. Everyone stood up, and walked up to the foot of the bed.

"Aaron... Hey, It's ok" Spencer said, as Aaron came to. Aaron tried to sit up, but instantly regretted that decision. 

"What's going on?" Aaron asked, still a little dozy. Spencer explained how he got shot. Aaron then seemed to realise that Spencer was holding his hand, and he instantly let go of Spencer. Which let the team to burst out laughing. 

"What's so funny?" Aaron asked. 

"You seriously think that you can get shot, and Pretty Boy will still be able to keep your relationship a secret?" Morgan grinned. Aaron looked to Spence who gave a small smile. Aaron chuckled. 

"Well, ok then." Aaron said and grabbed Spencer by the neck, and pulled him down for a kiss. At first Spencer was surprised, but quickly he complied. The team then decided it was a good time to give the couple some alone time. 


	2. Office Teasing (S)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer teased Aaron, and Aaron teased back.

Spencer was in the bullpen talking with Morgan and JJ. He was pretty proud of himself. You see Aaron and Spencer had been in a small fight, that involved Spencer taking sex off the table, until Aaron admitted he was wrong. Therefore he decided now was the best time to practice his seduction methods.   
  


Aaron was sitting in his office annoyed with his boyfriend, who had been teasing him all day. At first it was just small stuff, like gently touching him as he walks by. But then when he got coffee just minutes ago, Spencer "accidentally" dropped something and bend down to get it, right in front of Aaron, and now he was horny, even though he would never admit it. 

There was a knock on the unit chiefs office door. 

"Come in" Aaron gently said, in walked JJ. She had a couple of files, but on top was an envelope with his name on it in Spencer's handwriting. Aaron picked it up. 

"Enjoy" said JJ, with a smirk. Aaron speculated whether he should open up the letter, he was sure it wasn't anything kid friendly, he sat like this for a couple of minutes until he finally gave in and opened it. 

_Dear Daddy Hotchner_

_You are a hot piece of meat, and I want you._

_Sincerely: A Horny Twink_

Aaron felt his pants tightening, he knew he shouldn't have opened it. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to have him. But he shouldn't let him get away before tasting his own medicine. He closed the blinds and locked the door. He pulled down his pants and took a picture of his hard member and texted it to Spencer with the caption "Then come and get it."

Down in the bullpen, the team were wondering why their boss closed the blinds. 

"Maybe Spencer got him too excited with the letter, and he needed to take care of it." Derek chimed in, laughing. 

"NOOO, don't put that picture in my head." Garcia screamed. Spencer heard his phone buzz on the table and he picked it up. He noticed the teams attention was on him.

"It's Aaron." He explained

"What did he say?" JJ asked. Spencer opened the chat, and he was stunned. He didn't know what to tell them.

"Nothing." Spencer gulped. He instantly locked his phone, knowing that Derek is gonna try to read the text from Aaron himself. 

"Cmon Pretty Boy, what did he say." Derek begged.

"You really wanna know? Fine, he sent me a picture of **it**. Do you want to see?" Reid said almost sarcastically. 

"No, no, i'm good" Derek quickly replied, a bit stunned that the rule following boss did something like that. Spencer decided that he should go talk to Aaron about the fight, so he walked up the stairs to Aaron's office. He was completely ignoring the eyes of the team on the way. 

"Do you think they are gonna..." JJ asked

"I don't really know Hotch's limits anymore." Derek answered. 

"I'm just going to act like this isn't happening." Garcia said. 

He heard the team behind him as he knocked on the door. 

"Come in" Aaron said, from the other side of the door. As Spencer walked in, he noticed the smile that appeared on the otherwise stern face. Spencer locked the door behind him.

"So what brings you in my office? Dr Reid." Aaron asked mockingly. Spencer played down on the couch, in a seducing position.

"I just wanted to know, is there anything you need me to do? Agent Hotchner." Spencer replied almost too serious in his tone. Aaron's eyes scanned across Spencer, mind fucking him as they spoke. 

Aaron got up from his seat, eyes black with lust. Spencer nervous for what was coming next. 

"I'm gonna handle it myself just fine. Dr Reid." Aaron said as he forcefully unbuttoned Spencer's vest. Spencer was almost completely still, he just watched as Aaron pulled off his shirts. Once Spencer's top half was bare, Aaron started removing clothes from the bottom half as well. 

As soon as Spencer was completely naked, Aaron spun him around so his chest was laying down on the armrest.

"STAY" Aaron commanded, before he got up to get the lube from his desk. Aaron rubbed his fingers in the lube before he put two of them in Spencer's hole. He started out, going deep and slow, but soon he fastened up his pace. Spencer was a moaning mess, he had to cover up his mouth, even though the walls are soundproof they aren't taking any chances.

Without a warning Aaron removes his fingers, and takes of all of his clothes. Aaron aligned himself with Spencer's entrance, he enters with a perfect pace, going deep and hard. At this point it's impossible to silence Spencer, Aaron goes hard, hitting the right spot everytime. 

Then Aaron exited Spencer and spun him around so his back was against the couch. Spencer was about to complain for the sudden pull out, but Aaron was already in him again, going fast and strong, still hitting the right spot.

Spencer couldn't handle it any more and cummed over his bare chest, causing Aaron to cum as well. After they cleaned themselves up and got dressed Spencer exited the office.

Everyone looked up from their desk once they saw, Spencer open the door. He quietly went back to his desk. When he went to sit down, he suddenly felt a ring of pain, coming from his bottom, and he whined. Out loud. Causing the room of profilers, to chuckle, their theory of what went on in that office proven right. 


	3. In Sickness and in Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer is sick

Spencer's POV-

I woke up in the middle of the night, the first thing I noticed was the headache. I got out of bed to get some painkillers, but I started shaking, it was freezing. I put on my boyfriends sweater, and some sweatpants. It was still dark outside, I looked towards the clock, 01:38.

I swallowed the painkillers with some juice. I realised that even my balance was off, I couldn't think clearly, so I decided I had to check my temperature. I was walking towards the bathroom when my phone started ringing. I took the phone out my pocket. It was my my boyfriend, so I tried answering like nothing was up, knowing very well he would treat me like a baby if he knew I was sick.

"Hey, sweetie."  
"Hey, sorry to wake you, but we have a case. Serial Killer in Seattle."  
"No, it's ok, I was awake anyway."  
"How come?"  
"Uuuh... No reason."   
"Ok, I am not gonna accept that answer, but we have a case, so I'll see you at the plane."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

Great, the first time I am sick in 6 years, and we have a case. I am gonna get through this, without letting any of them know, I hate having to stay at home. Seattle is a long flight, so I'll just change on the plane. I put the painkillers in my go-bag, in case my headache doesn't calm down, and I locked the door to go catch a serial killer.

On the way to the plane, I started to freeze again. My head felt like it was about to explode. Luckily before I knew it, I was at the parking lot. I noted that, only Aaron's car had arrived. Damnit, he never let's things go, sometimes I wish that he would stop caring so much, it makes me uncomfortable, I love him so much, but he treats me like I can't handle things on my own. I just want to prove that I can, so I am gonna get through this sickness without his help.

A knock on the window pulls me out of my thoughts, I look up to see Derek looking down on me. I take my back from the passenger seat, and go out of the door.

"Sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts."

"It's cool, are you ok, Pretty Boy? You look really pale."

I've always hated that name, another thing that makes me feel like a baby.

"I'm fine." I say and speed walk away, towards the plane. Which I immediately regretted, when I suddenly got very dizzy, and my vision blurred. I stood there still on the pathway, luckily I manage to play it off as nothing happened, by taking my phone out, and acting as if I was texting.

Inside I find my boyfriend holding two cups of coffee. One plain black, the other with whipped cream on top.

"You're not drinking both of those are you?"

"No, you're right, way too much for one person. Here." He handed me the cup with cream. I sat down next to him, and felt my dizziness take over me, I leaned my head against Aaron's shoulder. I suddenly felt a urge to throw up, I swallowed and it went away. Thank God.

The team started talking about the case, I tried my hardest to concentrate, but I kept zoning out. They must have noticed something was wrong, cause I felt their eyes burning into my soul. I tried to sit up, but my headache decided to prevent that from happening.

Then I heard Aaron's voice.

"Let's discuss this case when we are closer to Seattle." I felt his hands wrap around my shoulder, as he cuddled up with me. He whispered. "When we get to Seattle I am taking you straight to the hotel so you can sleep this off. Are we clear?"

I hummed in response, already halfway to sleep.

I woke as the plane was about to land, I heard the voices of the team. They had started briefing without me. I opened my eyes, and my hands clung to my head, the painkillers had worn off. My head felt like it was about to explode. I felt Aaron wrap his arm around my shoulders, his cologne filling up the air, making me feel just a tiny bit better.

I felt the plane hit the ground, and everyone was shuffling around to get their stuff. It was about 7 in the morning. Aaron took my hand and helped me stand, we walked out of the plane and he drove me to the hotel. 

"You go to sleep, and call me when you wake up." Aaron said as he lead me to the bed. 

"Ok." I said as i leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Sleep well." He said as he closed the door and left me to rest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda set this up for a part two, let me know if you want that.


	4. Hotel Mistakes (S)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Aaron get real horny... I'm sorry for this one...   
> (Not really)

Spencer's POV

I was a moaning mess under Aaron's touch, he knows just where i need him the most and leaves wet kisses on his way down to my bulge. I'm naked from the waist up, unlike Aaron who's still in his shirt only slightly unbuttoned.

We were out on a case, and Aaron had knocked on my hotel door in the middle of the night. It was starting to become an unspoken regular thing, were we would sneak to each others rooms.

He bit me on the neck, marking me as his. I moaned, and pulled his neck closer to my mouth. I've always wanted to mark him too, but I never had the courage to actually ask him.

"Go ahead, bite me." He whispered in my ear, I grinned, and moved to do what he told me to. I put my teeth on his neck, and bit down slowly. "You call that biting?" I can practically hear the smirk on his face, he was enjoying this. I bite down hard on his neck, and get loud moan in response. My dick twitches at the sound, and I move my hands around his shoulders.

He smashes his lips on mine, and we make out as his hands travels down to my growing bulge in my pants. He pulls away from the kiss, and unbuckles my belt.

He pulls down my pants and boxers. I'm already hard. Aaron groans as he sees my rock hard dick, I can't help but grin at the sound and i pull him up by the neck for a kiss. I moan as our lips collide, my hands finds their way to his hair, and I tug it, he moans in response.

Aaron pulls away with a smirk plastered on his face, he leans down and spits in his hands before he grabs my dick, and starts massaging me. I soon start to thrust in his hands, it's not enough for me, i need more pleasure than this.

"Aaron, Please just." He looks at me, and smirks. He knows exactly what i want, he just likes teasing me. "Please...", I'm out of breath and thrust harder in his hand. He moves his mouth closer to my tip.

"Use your words" He looks me in the eyes and licks my tip, i moan loudly at both the sight and the feeling. "I won't know what to do unless you tell me." He smirks at me as he speaks, he can tell how much I want him wrapped around my dick.

"Please, suck my cock." Without a second thought he takes me in his mouth, and bops his head up and down, all while looking me in the eyes. I moan LOUDLY, usually i want to stay quiet, but his mouth was just too good, to even try.

He takes all of me in his mouth, while i rake my fingers through his hair, and tug it. I push his head to go faster. He hallows his mouth, and takes me deep down his throat.

I feel my orgasm building up, and Aaron starts going faster. I can't take it much longer.

"DADDY!" I screamed, while i came in his mouth.

_Shit did i just call him that?_

He looked up at me, as he sucked me through my orgasm. Then he got up on his knees and turns me around so i am on my stomach. I feel the bed shifting and hear the sound of clothes being taken off, folded and placed on a chair.

The bed shifts again and he's behind me.

He pulls me up so I am on my knees, and his head right next to mine. His teeth sink into my neck as he bites me again, I moan out at the feeling. "Be a good boy, and call me that again." He whispers in my ear. My eyes widen at the words. I feel his tip at my hole, still teasing me.

"Daddy, please fuck me." I let out. I look at him as he spits in his hand, and palms himself. He turns my head back around as he lines himself up, and quickly enter me.

He waits for me to get used to his big size, then his thrusts get faster. He holds my head up by the hair, pulling it. His other hand is busy cupping my ass.

He has never been this rough with me before.

"Do you like it when daddy fucks you, like the dirty little whore you are?" He asked in between thrusts. I nodded and his pace quickened.

His hand moved to my dick, giving me a handjob as he slammed into my ass.

My moans were even louder than they were before. I couldn't contain any self control.

"DADDY" I moaned out. "AARON DADDY... I'M CLOSE... DON'T STOP." He started going rougher, and his thrusts got deeper. He hit me in just the right spot and I saw white.

As I tightened around him, his thrusts continued roughly. Once I had come down from my high, he finally came. "SPENCER!" He moaned out, and I felt a warm liquid fill me up.

He pulled out of me, and turned me around so I was on my back, him in between my legs. He leaned down to kiss me. "You are such a good boy." I smiled up at him, and he smiled back at me.

Aaron got up and walked into the bathroom. I heard the sink running, and a little later he returned holding a washcloth and a bottle of lotion. He grapped my legs, and spun me around, so I was lying on my stomach, and my legs were touching the floor.

I felt a warm washcloth clean up Aaron's and my own cum. After he rubbed some lotion on my ass, even though it might not end up being necessary, he still likes to be sure. He put everything back in the bathroom, and climbed back into bed with me.

He grabbed me by the waist, placing my head on his chest, and my legs intertwined with his.

Aaron's POV

After a few minutes of silence in the hotelroom, I decided to finally say it, "I, um..." I paused.

What am I supposed to say? How do I phrase it?

Spencer lifts his head from my chest and looks at me. I look him in the eyes, and can tell he's confused, he doesn't know what's coming.

"Lately I have realised, that, I am starting to gain feelings for you... Romantic feelings."

Spencer didn't say anything. He just looked away, with an unreadable facial expression.

"It's fine if you don't feel the same way, I just... Uh, don't feel like we can continue this if you don't."

I was trying to gain my composure, but Spencer was not giving me any hint as to whether or not he felt the same way, and I couldn't help but freak out internally.

He turned his head towards me again and smiled wide. Before I could say anything his lips where on mine. I immediately kissed him back.

This kiss was different from the others, it was more meaningful, this was a kiss of love. This kiss was slower, and less tense, it was peaceful and quiet. It was Spencer Reid.

Spencer fell asleep with his head on my chest, while I drew circles on his back, and I couldn't be happier about it.


	5. Leightweight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer is a lightweight, and doesn't remember how to keep his mouth shut.

It's currently 23:25, and everyone, but Hotch and Rossi, are at Garcia's place, she had invited everyone over after a particular mild case, since everyone was in a good mood, they wanted some non-work related quality time. Hotch had paperwork that needed to be finished, and Rossi had a 'hot date'. (as he himself put it)

Saying Spencer is a little tipsy is an understatement. It's not that he has had a lot to drink, it's that he's skinny and tired, so a just a little has a lot of affect. 

Everyone else were just tipsy. They were playing two truths and one lie. While everyone was seated around the coffee table, It was Emily's turn. 

"OK, so first one is, I speak Spanish, Arabic, French, Italian and Russian fluently." She spoke, and everyone else payed attention while chewing on the chips Penelope had bought on her way home. "and the second, I was tutored in balette when I was 10."

"Em dancing balette! I hope that's the truth." Penelope exclaimed. 

"Finally the last one, I have 2 tattoos, but i won't say where." Emily teasingly said, as she winked at Derek. 

"That has to be true, at least I hope so." Derek said, winking at Emily. Penelope rolled her eyes at their friendly banter.

"I say the balette one is a lie." JJ guessed. 

"No, it's the first one, Emily doesn't speak Russian fluently..." Spencer slurred out drunkenly. 

"Pretty boy, are you sure?"

"Yep!" Spencer croaked out, as he reached for a handful of chips. 

"I say we trust Spencie." Penelope said. Everyone agreed. "The first one is the lie."

"Damnit! It's impossible to play this game against 'Mr. I don't forget anything.'" Emily groaned. 

"Then I say it's Pretty boy's turn." Derek suggested. Everyone agreed, and Spencer groaned. 

"Ok, fine...But it's your funeral, I intend on winning this." Spencer smirked.

"Is anyone else kind scared?" Penelope said, and looked to the others, who were just as concerned as to what their innocent friend had in mind.

"So... I used to bump into things when I was a kid, so my mom gave me the nickname crash." Spencer slurred out.

"I am secretly an alien, sent here from the planet Kumbra, to infiltrate your world." Spencer said like he was telling a scary story around the fireplace. They chuckled at that, instantly knowing which one was the lie. 

"I am hooking up with my hot 'stern faced' boss." Spencer said like it was nothing. Everyone gaped at him. 

"You're hooking up with Hotch?!" Penelope exclaimed. "Tell us everything!" Spencer shaked his head.

"You have to know which one is the lie first."

"The alien one." JJ stated, and rolled her eyes. 

"How did you know?!" Spencer gaped, shocked his friends won at the game, thinking he had made up the perfect lie. 

"OMG!" Emily groaned, and put her head in her hands. 

"Spencer, how long have you and Hotch been hooking up?" JJ asked calmly, despite her shock from the revelation. 

"Uhm, I am not supposed to talk about it." Spencer teased. After a lot of begging and declarations of love Spencer caved. "Fine... I am being fucked in the ass by my closeted hot boss, on a regular basis. Is that what you wanna hear?" 

"No!"Derek groaned. "Not in so much detail." Everyone including Spencer laughed it off, amused by Derek's sensitivity.

"To be fair, we kept asking, and he's wasted." JJ reasoned with him. 

"How long has it been going on?" Emily questioned, and poured herself another cup of rum and soda. 

"8 months, 3 weeks, and 5 days." He answered, as everyone else looked at each-other, clearly ashamed that their so called 'profiling-skills' didn't notice.

"How did it start?" Penelope asked. "Please don't tell us about the sex." 

"Well, I helped him finish his reports one night, and he offered to take me home. I hugged him goodbye, which turned into a kiss instead." Spencer smirked "then some _stuff_ happened." 

"Please don't tell us about the _stuff._ " Derek sighed. Spencer couldn't resist. 

"I gave him a blowjob right there in my living-room." 

"No!" Everyone yelled and Emily threw a pillow at the 'not so innocent genius'. 

"He's _LARGE!_ " Spencer continued, moving his hands away from each-other to get his point across. Everyone exclaimed their disapproval of the reveal. Emily threw the contents of her cup in the genius's face, and he stopped talking. 

About 30 minutes later they decided to call it a night. 

~ **The** **next** **day** **~**

The team's wishes of a weekend of rest were cut short and they had to come into the office. A grave filled with bones had been found in the woods close to quantico. It was 6:30 when everyone was called and Hotch was the first in the Office. Spencer arrived not long after, he looked disheveled and his hair was more uncombed than usual, he sat down next to Hotch and smiled. 

"Long night?" Aaron teased, having received a voice message a little after midnight of a very drunk and horny Spencer.

 _0:27 Voice Message Sent._

_"Heeey... I just wanted to call cause I, eh, I miss you. I love you. I love how you just know what I want, when I want it... I want it right now. Why do you have to be asleep? I want to come over, and I want to get pounded... Did you know most sexual accounters lasts about 5 minutes and 23 seconds? *chuckle* I guess we_ _are_ _overdoing_ _it_ _. I_ _can't_ _stop_ _thinking_ _about_ _you_ _..._

_-Beep-_

He knew Spencer probably didn't remember. 

"Yeah, I don't even remember drinking that much." Spencer groaned. 

"Do you remember the whole night?" Aaron teased, glancing over at his boyfriend. Spencer thought back, and widened his eyes, remembering what he had drunkenly shared the night before, and on the phone later.

"Oh no!" Spencer squealed, and put his head in his hands, before looking back up at his boyfriend, who was grinning at him. 

"I love you too." Aaron said, and looked around to make sure no one was near. He then leaned in for a quick kiss, as he pulled away Spencer was smiling. "You should get drunk more often, I like waking up to messages like that." 

"I am not so sure that's a good idea." Spencer said and looked down in shame. "I told them." He muttered in a whisper. 

"What?" Aaron questioned. Not having heard him. 

"I told them." He said, looking Aaron in the eyes. "I told them we were together." Aaron's eyes widened, he looked away and swallowed, making his adam's apple bop in his throat. The sounds of their team members walking towards them, filled the silence. He looked back at Spencer who seemed scared. Aaron just smiled letting him know it was gonna be ok.


	6. Double Booked (S)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Spencer have to spend the night in a hotel-room together...

The whole BAU team was out on a case, including Garcia, they had arrived early in the morning, it was now 21:00. The team weren't even close to finish the case. They decided that it was about time to head back to the hotel to get some sleep.

When they arrived at the hotel, and walked up to the reception, they were told that they accidentally double booked, so they had to share rooms. This lead the girls to whisper between them, JJ then spoke up.

"So Em and I are gonna sleep together, and Pen is with Derek." The way JJ phrased it caused Prentiss to glare at her with a bit of a smug face.

"Sorry Pretty Boy looks like I am taken." Morgan said, and took two room keys out of the Unit Chiefs hand, he handed one to JJ, and walked to his room with Penelope.

"I am not sharing with either one of you." Rossi said and gave spencer a smirk. He mouthed to the younger genius, when the boss wasn't looking 'you are welcome'. He received a angry glare as a response. They had all figured out that the young genius had feelings for his boss, but the boss seemed not to have noticed.

"Let's get to bed then." The Unit Chief said, walking towards the elevator. Reid's breathing started to get heavier. Once they were alone in their hotel room, Reid went straight for the bathroom, he decided to text his team members for advice since they already knew about his crush.

**Spencer Reid Created Group Chat 'I hate you Rossi'**

**Spencer:** So Rossi made me share a hotel room with Hotch, thanks for making me share a room, with the guy i have a crush on. I am gonna say something stupid and embarrass myself, and it's all gonna be your fault Rossi. He is gonna find out. What if he fires me, or things get awkward. He is straight, he is gonna be really uncomfortable.

 **Dave:** Hey, i did that to help you

 **Derek:** Pretty Boy, calm down, he is not gonna fire you, just because you have a crush on him.

 **Spencer:** You didn't help i am gonna embarrass myself in front of my boss. He is gonna find out, and things will get awkward, and he is gonna hate me.

 **Emily:** He is not gonna hate you🙄👍

 **Penelope:** Just tell him, maybe he likes you back.😏😍😉

 **Spencer:** Statistically he wouldn't, and i am pretty sure he doesn't even know that i am gay.

 **JayJay:** Don't talk statistics, and really? I knew it the second i met you🙄😅

 **Derek:** How could he not know, every time he talks to you, you stutter... 😂🤔

 **Dave:** The boy is right, Aaron doesn't know.

 **Penelope:** Crazy theory, but what if Aaron is gay and has a crush on Genius, and he just hasn't told anyone. That would be a such great love story. ❤️😍😳

 **Spencer:** He is not gay, i am gonna go, you guys are no help.

** End of Conversation **

Hotch had gotten ready to take a shower, and was waiting for Reid. He went straight into the bathroom without saying anything. Reid just sighed, this was gonna be an interesting night.

After the shower hotch walked out of the bathroom topless. He walked over to his back that was on the bed and searched through it, facing Reid that was on the bed. Reid caught himself staring, he didn't expect his boss to be ripped under that suit.

Reid carefully pulled out his phone and pretended to text somebody, earning himself a picture of this precious moment. He decided to send it to his team members.

** Spencer Reid changed Group Chat name to 'Thank you Rossi' **

**Spencer:** _Picture Sent..._

**Penelope:** Wowza😍😝

 **Emily:** I did not expect that, having fun Spence?😊

 **Derek:** I had no need to see this, but damn🙄👍

 **JayJay:** I see you are enjoying yourself Spence😳😏

 **Spencer:** Yes i am very much.

 **Rossi:** You are welcome😉

 **Spencer:** Thank you so much.

 **Derek:** Haha, Pretty Boy getting some.😂👨‍❤️‍💋‍👨

 **Spencer:** He is still not gay remember.

 **Rossi:** Keep telling yourself that🙃

 **Spencer:** I am gonna go, again.

** End of Conversation **

While Reid was busy texting, Hotch had found a shirt to wear. He was looking over the case file, they were currently working on. Reid got a little bit of courage and decided to speak up.

"You know you are a classic workaholic right?" Hotch looked at him and the slightest smile portrayed on his lips.

"I know, I am aware, yes." He said in a small chuckle.

"You should smile more, you have a beautiful smile... I mean it's nice." Reid immediately regretted ever opening his mouth. Reid felt his face heat up in embarrassment. Reid cursed at himself.

"Thank you, let's get to bed." Hotch said awkwardly. Reid didn't protest he just moved under the covers and fell asleep, Hotch did the same.

The next morning, Reid showered and they got dressed, without saying a word to each other. Reid could tell something was bugging Hotch. When they got to the lobby, Reid was faced with smirks on all the teams faces, he ignored them.

They finished the case that day, Reid was relieved but also saddened that he didn't get another change at small talk. On the jet he sat next to Garcia on the couch, they talked for a bit until Reid started craving coffee.

He walked over to the coffee machine, while he was there Hotch stepped out of the bathroom, which was right next to him. Hotch proceeded to make himself a cup as well. Reid gave Hotch a weak smile, and Hotch leaned down to whisper in Reid's ear.

"You have a beautiful smile too." Reid's smile grew wide, and Hotch grinned at the sight. When Hotch had finished making his coffee he walked back to his seat. Reid was left there, and he felt a bit upset. Reid just saw a new side of Hotch, that made his crush grow bigger, which made it that more difficult to not make a move on the hot boss.

Reid walked awkwardly back to his seat, when he sat down he got eye contact with Hotch, who quickly pulled away and went back to his paperwork.

When the jet landed Reid just wanted to go home. The girls had talked about the whole team going to a bar, but Reid had had enough of Hotch, it was exhausting holding back the urge to kiss him all day.

Reid arrived at his apartment and walked inside quickly changing his clothes into sweats. He then heard a knock on the door. Reid quickly walked up to open the door.

"Hotch?" Reid opened the door so the hot boss could walk inside.

"What are you doing here?" Reid asked confused, Hotch didn't answer, instead he pushed Reid up against the door, and kissed him. Reid was reluctant at first, but he kissed back. Reid's hands found their way to the other man's hair, and Hotch's hands caressed Reid's waist. They finally needed to part for air.

"Hotch what..." Reid started, but he was cut off.

"Aaron" He said sternly, with a serious look on his face.

"What?" Reid asked confused.

"Aaron, we are officially on first name basis." Aaron smirked at Spencer before kissing him again, the kiss quickly grew heated. Aaron then picked the young genius up and carried him to the bedroom. Spencer smiled against the kiss.

Aaron laid Spencer down on the bed and straddled him, they broke the kiss for air.

"So you are gay?" Spencer asked, confused about what was happening, his year long dream coming true in a matter of seconds, he dreamed that it wasn't just a dream. Spencer remembered that you couldn't feel anything in dreams, and thought of his heart, which was beating so loud, that he feared it would leap right out of his chest.

"Yes, but only for you." Aaron said grinning, and leaned down to give Spencer a quick peck on the lips. Spencer grinned and he pulled Aaron down by the neck to kiss him. Spencer moved his legs, so Aaron was between them. He grinded against Aaron, while he was being pleasured on the neck, there was definitely gonna be a hickey there tomorrow.

Aaron moved his fingers down, gently stroking Spencer's torso. He then took Spencer's shirt off, throwing it to the floor somewhere. Spencer flipped around so he was on top. Spencer removed Aaron's shirt, and leaned down to kiss him. When the kiss ended, Spencer unzipped his pants so he was left in his boxers. Aaron smiled at Spencer and moved to take off his own pants, but Spencer leaned in to stop him and said,

"Let me do that for you" he then slowly opened the belt and pulled it out. He threw the belt across the room. He felt up the member through the fabric. He slowly unzipped the pants, and pulled the pants down a little, so he could trace his fingers over the fabric of the boxers. Aaron was getting tired of Spencer's teasing, so without warning he flipped them over so he was on top and between Spencer's legs.

"No more teasing" Spencer giggled at Aaron's words, Aaron took off his pants completely, only left in boxers. Spencer loved Aaron's alpha male behaviour, and was excited but he had no idea what to expect. Aaron pulled Spencer's boxers off and licked his tip, Spencer was holding in a moan and Aaron noticed.

"I want to hear you, do NOT hold back" Aaron said sternly, giving Spencer orders. Spencer let out a moan as Aaron licked the tip again. Aaron then took all of Spencer in his mouth. Aaron bobbed his head, while Spencer was a moaning mess. Aaron hallowed his mouth, he could feel Spencer tense up.

"Oh God, i'm gonna..." Was all he could say before he came in Aaron's mouth. Aaron leaned up to kiss Spencer, the kiss quickly grew heated, and before he knew it, Spencer was moaning again. Aaron broke the kiss, and went for the lube, while Spencer got comfortable on the bed. Aaron smeared his fingers in lube.

"Ready?" Aaron asked, as he graced Spencer's opening.

"Yes" Spencer said, voice trembling. Aaron then entered with one finger, Spencer gasped. Aaron waited for Spencer to adjust, he then entered with another finger. He waited a little again Aaron then moved in and out, as Spencer started to moan in pleasure. After a while Spencer needed more, and he started to whine.

"If you need more just ask." Aaron said, as he stroked Spencer's chest with his other hand.

"More Please... I need more!" Spencer gasped, out of breath from all the moaning. Aaron pulled out his fingers. Spencer whined from the loss of contact, and swiftly removed Aaron's boxers and grinned at the sight. Aaron noticed and chuckled.

"See something you like?" Spencer nodded, as he grabbed the lube and smeared it over Aaron's member, before he leaned back down, waiting for Aaron to enter. Aaron placed Spencer's legs over his shoulders, as he lined himself up by Spencer's opening. Aaron promptly entered. Spencer gasped and clung to Aaron. When Spencer had adjusted to the size, Aaron started to move. Spencer was within seconds a moaning mess again, and graced his nails down Aaron's back. Aaron sped up, and slammed into Spencer, he was rough, but could tell Spencer liked it that way.

Spencer was soon seeing white, after he had cummed. Aaron slowed down his pace a little, he then rammed hard into Spencer one last time, making himself cum as well. Aaron thrusted a few more times, until both of them had come down from their high, he rolled over next to Spencer, breathing heavily.

"That was fun" Aaron commented, after both their heartbeats had slowed down.

"Yes it was, but... It wasn't just fun though, right?" Spencer asked unsure of himself. Rolling over to his side, to get eye contact with Aaron.

"No, no, of course, it was way more than just fun." Aaron said, rolling to his side as well. He leaned in for a kiss and Spencer did as well.


End file.
